


In the Dojo

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Assertive Daniel Larusso, Dominant Johnny Lawrence, M/M, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: In the dojo, sparring, and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	In the Dojo

They’re sparring.

Finally alone as all their kids have left. 

"It's an awesome dojo name" Johnny defends. 

"It's stupid" Daniel grits out, face flushed from exertion, as he dodges an elbow but not the the sweeping move of Johnny taking his legs out from under him. 

Daniel in turn grabs Johnny's ankle so they both fall to the mat. He quickly takes advantage of Johnny's surprise, getting the upper hand as he smoothly rolls on top. 

Flexible little fucker that he is, Johnny thinks, Daniel's thighs on either side of Johnny's hips. 

He pins Johnny's hands above his head, Johnny not putting up a fight as his dick immediately takes interest at the proceedings. 

"Point Larusso" Daniel says into Johnny's ear. 

He shifts back slightly as he sits up, probably to gloat, when he feels the hardness against his ass. 

Their eyes meet. Daniel starts grinding back against him. Neither one of them breaking eye contact. 

Daniel’s breath hitches on a particularly good glide and it's like a dam breaks. 

Daniel gets both of them stripped in record time, only leaving the headbands on.

He leans down and kisses Johnny while rubbing his bare ass back on Johnny’s now freed cock.

Johnny tries reaching for him. 

"Ah, ah," he says as he takes Johnny’s wrist into his own hands and pins them down on the mat by Johnny’s side, "keep your hands to yourself."

Daniel sits back up. Johnny's hands stay where he put them.

"Now see" Daniel continues, "you can listen when you want to. Maybe," he says, giving a roll of his hips, hands pressed flat on Johnny's chest for balance, "you just need proper motivation" and damn, Johnny loves it when Daniel gets like this.

Daniel takes off his headband then reaches down and removes Johnny’s black one and sitting back up straight, looks Johnny right in the eye as he ties the back headband around his own forehead, dark hair falling in front, triumphant little smile on his face.

Rightful spoils from the defeated.

Daniel reaches behind himself to put Johnny's cock snug between his cheeks so he can feel the slick hardness rub over his hole. 

He begins to rock. 

A few minutes of this has Daniel reaching for his discarded pants for the lube he stashed in the pockets. 

This is not the first time sex has happened in this dojo - kind of goes hand in hand with fighting for them, their own personal brand of foreplay. It’s kind of a given at this point, if they’re going to be alone. 

Johnny sees the familiar bottle in Daniel's hand and a shiver goes up his spine, knowing this was premeditated. 

"Looks like you need it bad" Johnny says, in an attempt to cover his own growing impatience.

"Ugh, just shut up" Daniel says without any real heat and Johnny smirks.

Johnny watches as Daniel coats his fingers, reaching behind himself.

One finger quickly becomes two.

"Want some help?" he asks sweetly, just to annoy him.

Daniel ignores him. 

Daniel's making soft sounds now as he rides his fingers, Johnny wishing he could just fuck up into him and replace those fingers with what they both want. 

"Not as big as mine? Can’t quite reach that spot like I can, huh?

"No," Daniel moans out, despite himself. 

He removes his fingers, but before he can shift back he hears Johnny tell him, "Nope, give yourself a third."

Daniel concedes, coating a third then reaching back again. 

Johnny watches as Daniel pleasures himself on his fingers. Johnny’s hands itch to touch, to take. He clenches them in fists by his side instead.

Daniel gets himself into position over Johnny's crotch, resting the head of Johnny’s cock against his rim. He waits.

Daniel's legs are straining from keeping himself posed over Johnny, just the tip in his ass now, Daniel's body screaming to just take the rest inside, when finally:

"Fuck, Daniel, please" Johnny begs. 

Daniel smiles as he lowers himself all the way down, ass yielding easily to the welcome intrusion, until he rests fully against Johnny’s pelvis.

He takes a few minutes to savour the feeling of fullness and adjust to the girth inside him before starting to move on top of Johnny. 

Daniel’s basically using Johnny as his own personal dildo, using Johnny's hard length inside his ass for his own pleasure and damn if that isn’t one of the hottest things he’s seen that man do.

Then he really starts to ride, taking Johnny's cock in and out of his body, his hands wrapping around Johnny's wrists again, keeping them pinned at his side. 

God, Daniel knows how to take a dick.

Daniel slams down a few times, throwing his head back when he nails himself just right with Johnny's cock, so deep and so, so, good. 

Daniel takes a hand off of one of Johnny's wrists, "keep them right there" he warns, to run a hand down Johnny’s abs and that is not fair Daniel thinks. The well defined thickness of Johnny’s body compared to Daniel’s still lean frame. Although Daniel knows the fact that he’s still smaller after all these years drives Johnny wild.

"So hot" he hears Daniel breath out, as he works Johnny like a pro, and Johnny can’t help the feeling of satisfaction it brings to his ego.

Johnny thinks momentarily of asking Daniel to turn around so he can watch his dick where it stretches Daniel open, watch his ass take it on each slide in and out but, he really wants to see Daniel’s face when he makes himself cum on Johnny’s dick. God, he sounds like a pussy but he can't find it in himself to care. 

Daniel’s circling his hips now, looking for a better angle.

Johnny smirks, "can’t find it as well as I can, babe?"

Daniel glares down at him.

Johnny dares to move his hands from the mat, grabbing Daniel’s hips, his hands easily covering them as Daniel allows Johnny to help guide his movements. Johnny rubs a thumb softly over the faded fingerprint bruises he left there from last time.

They finally find a good angle for them both, breathy little "there" is Johnny's confirmation of how well he knows Daniel's body and, how well Daniel knows his too; Johnny’s hands no longer directing his movements, just resting them on Daniel’s hips.

"Go to it then" Johnny says, cocksure smile in place.

And Daniel does.

His moans turn to whimpers as he starts working himself harder, almost in a frenzy.

"There you go" Johnny says encouragingly, "take what you need," thumbs now digging into the bruises on his hips just to hear the pretty noises that will fall from an equally pretty mouth.

Daniel bites his lips as he desperately works his hips in a dirty grind.

"Yeah, make yourself cum on my cock," Johnny tells Daniel who takes his own cock in hand.

He leans down to kiss Johnny who instantly opens his mouth.

Johnny plants this feet on the floor, so his knees rest along Daniel’s back now and starts thrusting up, tight heat of Daniel’s body too much for him to stay still for much longer.  


If the moans Daniel makes as he breaks the kiss are any indication, he won’t be punished for it.

Daniel start thumbing his own nipples and God, Johnny wants to take those in his mouth, suck on them until they're hard pebbles, until Daniel holds his head against his chest.

"You’re going to walk out of here with a limp" he tells Daniel instead, smug. 

"Please, you’re not that big," Daniel scoffs.

Johnny narrows his eyes before thrusting up, hard, as Daniel slams down. He slumps forward again, placing his hands on Johnny’s chest, breathy exclamations of pure pleasure leaving his lips.

"God your cock" he groans out, burying his face into Johnny's neck, licking to taste the sweat there.

"Just my cock?" Johnny returns, arrogant, and Daniel hates himself for how hot that makes him, how sexy Johnny is.

Daniel kisses him again to shut him up.

Johnny feels the telltale signs in himself as pleasure coils in his belly and knows Daniel is close too, from how his body trembles and his walls keep clenching tight around Johnny, trying to keep him inside. 

Right as Daniel lets go, Johnny flips them, slams in a few times as Daniel’s eyes roll up into the back of his head, overwhelmed with sensation, having just cum.

He wraps his legs around Johnny, heels digging into the small of his back, egging him on.

"Yeah, like that," he pants, "come in my ass."

And Johnny does.

Both panting hard, they say nothing for a few long minutes, trying to catch their breath. 

Daniel settles himself on Johnny's chest, breathing into his neck where he has his face turned, Johnny's arms automatically coming up to encircle that slender waist. 

Johnny rubs his hands on the small of Daniel's back as he feels himself slip from Daniel's body, dick already missing the heat. Johnny presses a tender kiss to Daniel's temple, puffs of his breath moving the fine wisps of hair. 

"So," Johnny starts, fingertips now making circles on Daniels skin. "You put me on my back all over our badass dojo name?"

Daniel sits up, making a face at the feeling of Johnny's cum dripping out of him at the sudden movement. 

"Okay," he says before clenching his jaw, post-coital bliss replaced by irritation, "eagles don't even have fangs, Johnny."

Johnny smirks. He'll get a round two.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own - not beta read.
> 
> Fun fact: quick research reveals that the headband is called a hachimaki.


End file.
